


Оксфордский вальс

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Old!cherik, Older Characters, Protective Erik
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Дочь Эрика выходит замуж. Эрик не одобряет.Написано по заявке: олд!черики, свадьба, наступать на пятки, ругаться в стиле вишес. АУ, в котором все живы.Написано для команды Cherik+Fassavoy 2018 на ЗФБ.





	Оксфордский вальс

Эрик все еще с трудом верил, что его маленькая кареглазая дочурка наконец выросла. Но поверить пришлось, когда она приехала на семейный ужин и привезла с собой какого-то дрыща.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Леншерр, — с акцентом сказал дрыщ и протянул руку.

Эрик подозрительно сверкнул на него глазами из-под очков для чтения.

— Папа, познакомься, это мой парень Збигнев, — прощебетала Нина и улыбнулась той улыбкой, от которой у Эрика таяло сердце. — Я познакомилась с ним, пока гостила у мамы, и сегодня он сделал мне предложение.

Эрик тут же отставил сантименты и повторно сверкнул глазами. Нужно было защищать честь дочери.

— Папочка, если у тебя обострилась катаракта, Збигнев может осмотреть тебя — он окулист.

Тщедушный Збигнев, не отводя от Нины влюбленного взгляда, с готовностью кивнул.

— Ты впустишь нас?

— Только через мой... — начал Эрик. 

— Он шутит, дорогая, — за его спиной раздалось знакомое шарканье. Голос, впрочем, был таким же, как и много лет назад. — Проходите, у нас сегодня на обед твои любимые клецки. 

***

После этого они с Чарльзом несколько раз поругались. Сначала — потому что Чарльз записал их обоих на танцы — в группу вальса для пожилых. Потом — потому что не могли решить, кто из них поведет Нину к алтарю. 

— Вообще-то я ее настоящий отец, — кипятился Эрик. 

— Зато у меня суставы меньше скрипят, — парировал Чарльз.

— Из нас двоих я ее больше люблю.

— Но ведь именно ты изменил ее матери с каким-то пидорасом. 

— Чарльз, ты и был тем пидорасом.

— Это ничего не меняет, — Чарльз оперся на трость и подошел к зеркалу. — Мне костюм идет больше, чем тебе, это факт. И у меня есть шарм.

— А еще ты можешь пронести кольца на своей лысине.

— Да, к счастью, мне хотя бы хватит на это координации тела. 

Вечером, втирая в Эрика вольтарен, Чарльз предложил по-честному решить, кто же будет исполнять обязанности отца невесты. Эрик знал эти «честные» методы Чарльза, поэтому с гневом отказался. Хорошо ему говорить, у него хотя бы периодически бывала эрекция. 

В качестве протеста Эрик молча вынул вставную челюсть и повернулся на левый бок.

*** 

Свадьба прошла просто замечательно. Эрик гордо провел красивую, сияющую от счастья дочь к алтарю (хотя накануне и заявил Чарльзу, что тот уступил ему из жалости) и почти подавил желание толкнуть Збигнева лицом в клецки. 

Танцуя вальс, они всего пару раз наступили друг другу на ноги, а Чарльз быстро замаскировал стон от заклинившей поясницы страстным вздохом. Эрик помассировал ему поясницу, притворяясь, что это одно из танцевальных движений. 

— Пап, вы оба здорово выглядите, — крикнула им вальсирующая в руках Збигнева Нина. — А что это вы танцуете? 

— О, это оксфордский вальс, — сказал Чарльз. — Был очень популярен во времена моей молодости.

*** 

Дело шло к полуночи — зал пустел, гости расходились по отведенным им спальням. Збигнев и Нина, хихикая, исчезли на втором этаже.

— Поверить не могу, — пожаловался Эрик, снимая поддерживающий пояс, — что этот хлюпик сейчас трахает мою дочь. 

— Эрик, смирись. Рано или поздно это случается. Видишь, я стоически спокоен.

— Потому что она не твоя дочь.

— Началось, — Чарльз закатил глаза.

Эрик страдальчески вздохнул. 

Чарльз улыбнулся и стал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. 

— Не думаю, что в моих силах что-то изменить, но, если хочешь, я мог бы помочь тебе отвлечься, — он подмигнул. 

Эрик подвинулся, позволяя ему лечь рядом с собой.

— Как?

— Ну, давай проверим, так ли ты безнадежен, как мы думали. Может, еще не все потеряно, — Чарльз положил руку ему на плечо.

Спустя время и много тяжелых вдохов и выдохов они лежали обнявшись в постели.

— Вот видишь, Эрик, все получилось.

— Мне неудобно тебе это говорить, Чарльз, но, боюсь, это были всего лишь газы. 

*** 

На утренней прогулке Эрик встретил Нину и Збигнева в парке — они сидели и раскачивались в гамаке. Оба казались усталыми, но довольными.

Эрик выпятил грудь и вышел из-за дерева. 

— Надеюсь, этот чахлый мальчишка знает свое дело, — он постучал тростью по стволу. — А то, веришь ли, твой папка никогда не стар для того, чтобы начистить морду. 

— Все в порядке, пап, — Нина засмеялась. Збигнев покрылся румянцем. 

— Вот в наше время, — начал Эрик, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, — все было совсем по-другому. Мы с твоим отцом уехали как-то в Париж и сняли номер в Риц. Занимались любовью так громко, что стены дрожали!.. Эх, а сейчас. Куда вам, молодым. Твой отец приносил мне завтрак в постель... 

— Папа, прекрати. 

Эрик совсем не заметил, как многозначительно на него смотрит Нина.

Мыслями он был уже далеко.


End file.
